Retrieval of information from a database may require detailed knowledge of an associated user interface, and of the structure of the database to formulate a precise query. Known user interfaces and structures are generally sophisticated and require a high level of experience for efficient and successful access. Inexperienced users who access the database infrequently may not be able to adequately phrase a query. As a consequence, data that is actually available in the database may not be found by such users.